<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Glitter by powerweirdo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27249091">Glitter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/powerweirdo/pseuds/powerweirdo'>powerweirdo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HyungKyun Kinktober [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monsta X (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bottom Chae Hyungwon, Daddy Kink, Kinktober, M/M, Praise Kink, Top Im Changkyun | I.M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:02:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27249091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/powerweirdo/pseuds/powerweirdo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyungwon is coated in glitter to be complimented.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kinktober prompt day 28:<br/>Praise Kink</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chae Hyungwon/Im Changkyun | I.M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HyungKyun Kinktober [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Glitter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Someone teach me not to write daddy kink</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Changkyun dropped his jacket the moment he stepped into the house. The door closed with a click behind him and he padded tired into the building. It was quiet, awfully so.</p>
<p>"Hyungwon?" he called, but there was no sound.</p>
<p>He sighed, groaned as the soft cushions of the couch swallowed his sore muscles. Sleep slowly covered his lids, his body ready to fall away from reality, but then he heard giggles. He jolted, aware of the empty living room before him. The giggles sounded from the bathroom.</p>
<p>Changkyun got to his feet, moved over to the door slightly ajar.</p>
<p>"Hyungwon?" Changkyun called again, opened the door and stopped on the threshold.</p>
<p>"Hi, daddy," Hyungwon smiled from the spot on the floor. Naked, and glittering.</p>
<p>"What the fuck?" he pressed through his lips. Curious eyes scanned the mess on the white tiles. Small pieces of cut plastic, also called glitter, laid <em>everywhere</em>. Stuck onto the toilet, prints on the cabinets, the sink, mirror, carpeted the floor.</p>
<p>Hyungwon sat innocently in his mess. Thighs covered in dark pink glitter, stomach in green glitter, and blue on his cheeks, all four.</p>
<p>"I don't know how this happened, but it- I found- it exploded."<br/>As a terrible liar, Changkyun always sensed his lies, yet the other never gave up on trying.</p>
<p>Changkyun nodded, kneeled beside Hyungwon and a hand slipped between his buttocks.</p>
<p>"Why are you covered in glitter?" he decided to ignore his explanation.</p>
<p>"I don't know."</p>
<p>Changkyun felt the small bumps from the flakes, the little sting of sharp edges against his skin. Hyungwon writhed, wiggled his ass for him to touch closer to his rim.</p>
<p>"Do not tell me you have glitter <em>inside</em>," suddenly all fatigue drained out of him and all he could think of was the possibility of where he could find glitter.</p>
<p>Hyungwon shook his head.</p>
<p>"Good."</p>
<p>He pushed his finger through the other's little rim. It fluttered lightly, insides clenching tight around him. Hyungwon relaxed, hands spreading more glitter over his thighs. He rocked back on the digit in his ass, lips parted in heavy breaths and his hardening cock was revealed.</p>
<p>Changkyun smirked.</p>
<p>"Aren't you a good boy?"</p>
<p>Hyungwon nodded through his hazed eyes, cheeks dyed red under the blue glitter.</p>
<p>"So pretty for daddy, hm? All covered in this pretty glitter."<br/>Hyungwon moaned, clenched tight around the digit.</p>
<p>Changkyun added a second finger. Reveled in the immediate reaction from Hyungwon. The other boy arched, his voice beautiful as it echoed in the room.</p>
<p>"Let's move this to the bedroom."<br/>Hyungwon yelped when he lifted him up, but nuzzled into his neck. Sniffed his scent and his lips pecked the skin he could find. Changkyun dropped him onto the flock of pillows on their bed. The white pillowcase turned purple. Glitter drizzled from his hair, scattered over the pillow, between the pillows and probably on the mattress.</p>
<p>"Hyungwon," he grabbed the other's legs, drawing him close until his clothed erection lined with his ass. Hyungwon nodded, hands gripping onto the rim of his pants to tug it off. His cock hard and bent over his stomach. Changkyun hurried to undress, clumsy fingers grabbing the lube bottle and poured it into his hand. He smeared it over his dick, lined up and pushed in.</p>
<p>"Did you doll up for daddy?"</p>
<p>"Yes," Hyungwon's hands moved to his shoulders.</p>
<p>"You made a hell of a mess," Changkyun experimentally thrusted his hips, rocked back and forth to push into him. As he had said, there was no glitter there. Relieving. "I think you're gorgeous."<br/>Hyungwon whimpered, nails deep into his skin. He was gorgeous. Rocking under him with the motions of his hips. Voice broken in moans, whimpers of pleasure as he massaged his prostate.</p>
<p>"More."</p>
<p>Hyungwon's cheeks were so red, almost like he had a fever, or painted his face with the face paint.</p>
<p>"Baby boy," Changkyun paused to take in the sight of Hyungwon slowly losing it. Eyes rolling back, lips parted and voice restrained in his throat. Careful not to muffle Changkyun's words, because he needed them. "You're amazing, magical. The glitter makes you ethereal, baby."</p>
<p>Hyungwon whined hands moving into his hair to push him closer. Their lips met, a soft peck and Changkyun couldn't keep his hips from speeding up.</p>
<p>"Beautiful, such a good boy. You know how to make daddy happy."<br/>"Daddy," Hyungwon whimpered, toes curling and his torso arched.</p>
<p>"Yes, baby. Come for me, show me how good you are, the pretty face of yours. Come for me."<br/>The other's arms tightened around his neck, holding him flush against him. Skin rubbing on skin, glitter transferred between bodies.</p>
<p>Hyungwon came with a loud cry, clenching delicately around Changkyun's shaft. The room fell silent as he climaxed.</p>
<p>"I love you, daddy."</p>
<p>"Love you too."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>